


How the turtles would react to you being kidnapped.

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How the turtles would react to you being kidnapped.

How the turtles would react to you being kidnapped.   
Leo:   
He would immediately set to trying to get you back, just like the others. He would be able to silence the guilt in him for a moment and just focus on the worry and fear part. But the guilt and self-resentment wouldn’t set in until after hes rescued you. He came so close to losing you and his mind would scream at him for allowing you to fall into such a dangerous situation.   
Raph:   
He would feel like he failed you. He wasn’t strong enough to protect you. but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try save you. Raph is willing to run in and jump into a fight but it would take Leo and Donnie holding him back and telling him if they didn’t play it right, you would have a bullet in your head before Raph could get close. Reluctantly, he would agree, but every moment he spent not charging for you, he would be forced to face the guilt in his mind.   
Donnie:   
He would obsess over everything. How could they have gotten in? Where did they come from? Where were they taking you? What would they want with you?   
It would take Leo to pull Donnie out of his spiral. When he realises what he has to do, he will set out forming a steel proof plan to rescue you.   
Mikey:   
Mikey would look to his brothers for help. He feels helpless and unsure where to turn. His fear would consume him and he struggles to even process that you’re in danger. He will rely mainly on Donnie to help him only because Donnie is the most likely to keep a totally level head. He didn’t need Leo and Raph butting heads right now.


End file.
